baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Guard (Iron Throne)
Light guards |allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = Iron Throne |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Cloakwood Mines *Barracks (upstairs) (AR1806) *Storehouse (AR1808) *Mine, level 1 (AR1801) *Level 2 (AR1804) *Level 3 (AR1802) South Baldur's Gate Iron Throne Headquarters *Cellar (AR0611) *Main floor (AR0616) *Third floor (AR0613) |relationships = |quests = |level = 1; 3 |hit_points = 8; 18 |strength = 12 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 12 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 65 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Large Sword + Missile Weapons ++ Spear |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 20 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 14 |s_v_wand = 15 |s_v_polymorph = 16 |breath = 17 |s_v_spell = 17 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = |override_script = SHOUT |class_script = INITDLG |race_script = WTASIGHT |general_script = |default_script = |xp_value = 65; 120 |gold = 0 |items = *Leather Armor *Long Sword |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = Cloakwood mines: IRON2.cre (barracks) IRON3.cre (level 3, south) IRON4.cre (level 3, northern quarters) IRON6.cre (storehouse) IRON7.cre (level 1, "maypole") IRON8.cre (level 1, 'greeter') IRON9.cre (level 2) IRON10.cre (level 1, "ten children") IRON11.cre (level 3, temple) Iron Throne headquarters: IRON12.cre (cellar) IRON13.cre (main floor) IRON14.cre (third floor) |store_code = }} The light guards in service to the Iron Throne are easily recognizable, as they in almost every case will first talk and only then – perhaps – fight. They are equipped with Leather Armor and a Long Sword. Locations *Cloakwood mine barracks – The guard (65 XP) encountered here will tell the party where the entrance to the mines can be found, then he leaves. *:Journal: "A Hidden Base in the Cloakwood One of the Iron Throne soldiers told us that the entrance to the mine was in the bailey to the east." *Cloakwood mine storehouse – The black lotus snorting guard (65 XP) here is still able to think clear enough to recognize the intruders as not being members of his unit – and attacks. *Cloakwood mine level 1 – Just when leaving the elevator, the first guard son of a bitch (65 XP) on this level welcomes insults and threatens the party. *Cloakwood mine level 1 – A few steps into the corridor behind Faber and Andarsson, a guard (65 XP) needs advice for the "late-night life" of his and his wife. All well-meaning, however, is ineffectual as he finally recognizes the party as "the guys who've been causing all the trouble lately" and tries to force them to surrender. *Cloakwood mine level 1 – In the western corridor that leads south, a guard (65 XP) who has a wife and ten children tries to either arrest the party (calling hostile swordsmen to aid) or escape their threats. Or, nothing happens … ** In the original Baldur's Gate, this whole dialogue seems unfinished, buggy even, for having so many "open ends". Also, if not outright alarmed by a shout of his comrades, the guard will remain unimpressed by the fighting that starts after they have arrived. **:Guard: "You there! You're not supposed to be in this area! Surrender yourselves now." **::1. "You're going to die, little guard." **:::Guard: "You wouldn't kill a man with a wife and ten children, would you?" **::::1.1. "Yessss, we would." terminates dialogue **::::1.2. "No way, you've got a fate worse than death already." **:::::Guard: "Thank you so much for sparing my life!" area **::2. "We give up." **:::Guard: "Just wait here until the other guards arrive." new hostile [[#Swordsmen|swordsman guards] appear and will attack the party] **::3. "We don't think so." terminates dialogue ** In the Enhanced Edition, all choices have consequences now. The guard will also join the fight of the comrades he might summon. **:Guard: "You there! You're not supposed to be in this area! Surrender yourselves now." **::1. "You're going to die, little guard." **:::Guard: "You wouldn't kill a man with a wife and ten children, would you?" **::::1.1. "Yessss, we would." area **::::1.2. "No way, you've got a fate worse than death already." **:::::Guard: "Thank you so much for sparing my life!" area **::2. "We give up." **:::Guard: "Just wait here until the other guards arrive." new hostile [[#Swordsmen|swordsman guards] appear and will attack the party; he then joins the fight] **::3. "We don't think so." turns hostile *Cloakwood mine level 2 – At the southern end of the long eastern corridor, between the storage rooms, a guard (65 XP) surrenders to the party – he doesn't "wanna dieeee!" *Cloakwood mine level 3 – In the northern corridor of the mine's third level, two rooms are occupied by one guard each (65 XP). They don't think that the party's "supposed to be here" and will defend their quarters. *Cloakwood mine level 3 – In the temple of Cyric, a guard (65 XP) doesn't have much patience with worshippers of the wrong deities or none at all. *Cloakwood mine level 3 – In the southern part of the third level, a guard (120 XP) asks for the reason of the party's presence. Only one of the four possible answers does not end with him becoming hostile. *:Guard: "Is there a reason for you being here? You had better have a good explanation for bothering me!" *::4. "We're here on special business from Baldur's Gate." *:::Guard: "All right then, move along." *Iron Throne Headquarters, cellar – Depending on how the guard (65 XP) here reacts to the party, this encounter might end peacefully (> 14) or deadly (< 15). *Iron Throne Headquarters, main floor – Again, depending on how the guard (65 XP) in the entrance hall of the Throne head quarters reacts to the party's explanations, he will decide if he lets them pass (then will leave) or attacks. *# > 7 (and of course ) needed to make "''We have no business here, but perhaps this 100 gold would let us in anyway." work; *# > 14 needed to make "We've business with your leaders. We've just come from Sembia and are quite weary, so if you would just step aside, we would be grateful." work; *# > 14 needed to make "We're seeking employment with the Iron Throne. If you could just direct us to someone with whom we should speak, we will be on our way." work; *# > 7 (and of course ) needed to make "If I were to give you these 200 gold, would you not ask any questions and just let us in?" work. If he for whatever reason would still be there when the building is entered during Chapter Seven, there's no way to keep him friendly or just going. *Iron Throne Headquarters, third floor – Two staircases up, a very similar situation follows. Again is a reaction of more than seven needed to make the bribe of work, and of more than fourteen to make the guard (65 XP) believe in the party's "business". Only the Cormyr thing has no check, but he will not believe it either. Swordsmen |allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = Iron Throne |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = *Cloakwood Wyverns (AR1700) *Cloakwood Mines (AR1800) **Barracks (ground floor) (AR1805) **Mine entrance (AR1809) **Mine, level 1 (AR1801) **Mine, level 2 (AR1804) **Mine, level 3 (AR1802) **Mine, level 4 (AR1803) Might be called to aid by certain characters: *Cloakwood Mines – Lakadaar *Cloakwood Mine, level 1 – Light guard in the western corridor *South Baldur's Gate: Iron Throne Headquarters, 4th floor – merchants (AR0614) |relationships = |quests = |level = 1 |hit_points = 23 |strength = 17 |dexterity = 16 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 12 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 76 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = ++ Large Sword + Missile Weapons + Spear |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 17 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 14 |s_v_wand = 15 |s_v_polymorph = 16 |breath = 17 |s_v_spell = 17 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = Irongu; irongu01; irongu02; irongu03 |override_script = SHOUT |class_script = WTASIGHT |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |xp_value = 120 |gold = 0 |items = *Splint Mail *Medium Shield *Long Sword |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = IRONGU.cre IRONGU01.cre IRONGU02.cre IRONGU03.cre |store_code = }} These ones are better trained swordsmen than the Iron Throne's [[#Light guards|light guards]], better equipped, and they don't talk very much. They come with Splint Mail and a Medium Shield. Bowmen |allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = Iron Throne |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = *Cloakwood Mines, level 2 (AR1804) Might be called to aid by certain characters: *South Baldur's Gate: Iron Throne Headquarters, 2nd floor – Dra'tan (AR0612) |relationships = |quests = |level = 3 |hit_points = 19 |strength = 17 |dexterity = 16 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 12 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 76 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = ++ Bow |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 17 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 14 |s_v_wand = 15 |s_v_polymorph = 16 |breath = 17 |s_v_spell = 17 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = None |override_script = SHOUT |class_script = WTARSGT |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |xp_value = 240 |gold = 20 |items = *Leather Armor *Longbow *Long Sword *Arrow of Biting *Arrow |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = IRONGUAR.cre |store_code = }} Perhaps the most dangerous of the various Iron Throne guards, with much experience and wielding Longbows with arrows of biting. They aren't seen as often as the others, though. Heavy guards |allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = Iron Throne |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = *Cloakwood Mines: level 4 (AR1803) |relationships = |quests = |level = 5 |hit_points = 48 |strength = 1852 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 12 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 7852 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++ Large Sword + Missile Weapons ++ Spear |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 15 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 14 |s_v_wand = 15 |s_v_polymorph = 16 |breath = 17 |s_v_spell = 17 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = None |override_script = SHOUT |class_script = INITDLG |race_script = WTASIGHT |general_script = |default_script = |xp_value = 650 |gold = 0 |items = *Plate Mail *Large Shield *Long Sword |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = IRON5.cre |store_code = }} This elite guard in service to the Iron Throne protects one very special person: the leader of the Cloakwood Mines operations. Location *Cloakwood Mines: Davaeorn's quarters – The deeper the mines, the heavier armored the guards. This one does not allow anybody to visit his master Davaeorn. Category:Image needed Category:Iron Throne